The Good Dinosaur Credits
Full credits of The Good Dinosaur. Directed by: * Peter Sohn Produced by: * Denise Ream, P.G.A. Executive Producers: * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton * Lee Unkrich Associate Producer: * Mary Alice Drumm Original Concept & Development by: * Bob Peterson Story by: * Peter Sohn * Erik Benson * Meg LeFauve * Kelsey Mann * Bob Peterson Screenplay by: * Meg LeFauve Music Composed and Conducted by: * Mychael Danna * Jeff Danna Story Supervisor: * Kelsey Mann Film Editor: * Stephen Schaffer, A.C.E. Visual Design: * Sharon Calahan, A.S.C. Supervising Technical Director: * Sanjay Bakshi Production Designer: * Harley Jessup Production Manager: * Ann Brilz Supervising Animator: * Michael Venturini Director of Photography - Lighting: * Sharon Calahan, A.S.C. Director of Photography - Camera: * Mahyar Abousaeedi Sets Supervisor: * David Munier Effects Supervisor: * Jon Reisch Volumetric Clouds Supervisor: * Matthew Webb Character Supervisors: * Michael Comet * Junyi Ling Simulation & Crowds Supervisor: * Gordon Cameron Rendering & Global Technology Supervisor: * Susan Fisher Character Art Director: * Matt Nolte Sets Art Directors: * Noah Klocek * Huy Nguyen Shading Art Director: * Bryn Imagire Sound Designer: * Craig Berkey Cast: * Poppa Henry: Jeffrey Wright * Momma Ida: Frances McDormand * Young Libby: Maleah Padilla * Young Buck: Ryan Teeple * Young Arlo: Jack McGraw * Libby: Katylin Dias * Buck: Marcus Scribner * Arlo: Raymond Ochoa * Spot: Jack Bright * Forrest Woodbush: Peter Sohn * Thunderclap: Steve Zahn * Downpour: Mandy Freund * Coldfront: Steven Clay Hunter * Nash: A.J. Buckley * Ramsey: Anna Paquin * Butch: Sam Elliott * Bubbha: Dave Boat * Lurleane: Carrie Paff * Pervis: Calum Mackenzie Grant * Earl: John Ratzenberger Post Production Supervisor: * Paul Cichocki Production Finance Lead * William Reusch Additional Production Leadership * Bob Peterson * John Walker * Marc Sondheimer * Rick Sayre * Laura Leganza Reynolds Story: Story Manager: * Sally Garbarini Story Lead: * Erik Benson Additional Story Supervision: * Enrico Casarosa Additional Story Management: * Emily Davis Story Artists: * Rejean Bourdages * Adam Campbell * Edgar Karapetyan * Valerie LaPointe * Austin Madison * Bill Presing * Gleb Sanchez-Lobashov * Domee Shi * Louise Smythe * Rosana Sullivan * Derek Thompson * J.P. Vine * Alexander Woo Additional Storyboarding: * Jim Capobianco * Louis Gonzales * Dean Kelly * Tony Maki * Kevin O'Brien * James Reinhart Robertson * Tony Rosenast * Bobby Alcid Rubio Additional Screenplay Material by: * Peter Hedges * Adrian Molina Script Supervisor: * Crosby Clyse Story Coordinators: * Susan Eggett * Lucy Laliberte * Daniella Muller Editorial: Editorial Managers: * Cathleen Carmean * Gillian Libbert-Duncan * Second Film Editors * Anthony J. Greenberg * Anna Wolitzky * Additional Editing * Gregory Amundson First Assistant Editor: * C.J. Hsu Additional Editorial Supervision: * Katherine Ringgold Additional Editorial Management: * Sara Maher Second Assistant Editors * Katie Schaefer Bishop * Thomas Gonzales * Christopher Zuber Production Music & Sound Effects Editor: * Justin Pearson Additional Editorial: * Steve Bloom * Meghan Kraft * Amera Rizk * David Slusser Assistant Sound Editor: * Kenny Pickett * Editorial Coordinators * Kathryn Hendrickson * Mark Milla Editorial Assistant: * Joe Garrity * Editorial Intern * James McDonough Art: Art Manager: * Megan Bartel Previsualization Modeling & Camera Lead: * Matt Aspbury Additional Production Design: * Daniel Lopez-Munoz Additional Character Art Direction: * Daniela Strijleva Additional Art Management: * Michael Warch Set Artists: * Tim Evatt * Kyle Macnaughton * Ernesto Nemesio * Kristian Norelius * Garrett Taylor Previsualization Modeling & Camera: * Andy Grisdale Previsualization Artist * Philip Metschan Shader Packet Artists * Chia-Han Jennifer Chang * Saera Hwang * Rona Liu * Laura Phillips Sculptor: * Greg Dykstra Additional Character Artists: * Grant Alexander * Tom Gately * Deanna Marsigliese * Ricky Nierva Additional Set Artists: * Armand Baltazar * Nat McLaughlin * Paul Topolos Art Coordinators: * Ali Charlesworth * Jessica Kelly Art Intern: * Julia Elliott Camera & Staging: Layout Manager: * Colin Bohrer Layout Lead: * Arjun Rihan Layout Artists: * Matt Aspbury * Andrew Cadelago * James Campbell * Andy Grisdale * Ryan Heuett * Shaun Seong-Young Kim * Robert Kinkead * Colin Levy * Patrick Lin * Gregg Olsson * Jan Pfenninger * Charlie Ramos * Mark Sanford * Leo Santos * Sylvia Gray Wong Post-Animation Camera Artist: * Shawn Brennan * Additional Layout * Matthew Silas * Derek Williams * Layout Coordinators * Isabel Conde * Timothy Hahn Animation: * Animation Manager: * Shannon Ryan Directing Animators: * Shaun Chacko * Travis Hathaway * Rob Duquette Thompson Animation Sketch Artist: * Matt Nolte Animation Fix Lead: * Bruce Kuei Character Development & Animation: * Dovi Anderson * Sequoia Blankenship * Mark C. Harris * Aaron Hartline * Juan Carlos Navarro Carrion * Kevin O'Hara * K.C. Roeyer * Brett Schulz Additional Animation Supervision: * Dave Mullins Additional Directing Animator: * Gini Cruz Santos Additional Crowds Lead: * Arik Ehle Animators: * Eric Anderson * Kevin Andrus * Lindsay Andrus * Brendan Beesley * Evan Bonifacio * Shad Bradbury * Jude Brownbill * Adam Burke * Guillaume Chartier * Michael Chia-Wei Chen * Kevin Chesnos * Simon Christen * Christopher Chua * Andrew Coats * Brett Coderre * Don Crum * Claudio de Oliveira * Robb Denovan * Paul Diaz * Gwendelyn Enderoglu * Justin Farris * Graham Finley * Lance Fite * Belen Gil-Palacios * Joey Gilbreath * Tomoyuki Harashima * Neil Helm * Catherine Hicks * Eliza Ivanova * Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto * Rob Jensen * Patty Kihm * Jae Hyung Kim * Ken Kim * Aaron Koressel * Shawn Krause * John Lee * Wendell Lee * Holger Leihe * Carolina Lopez Dau * Matt Majers * Amber Martorelli * Steve Mason * Javier Moya Alonso * Victor Navone * Dan Nguyen * Bobby Podesta * Jayson Price * Andreas Procopiou * Adam Rodriguez * Manuel Zenon Rodriguez * Jaime Roe * Allison Rutland * Alli Sadegiani * Michael Sauls * Tal Shwarzman * Terry Youngkil Song * Mike Stern * Matthew Strangio * Benjamin Po An Su * Raphael Suter * David Torres * Jessica Torres * Becki Tower * Kristophe Vergne * Priscila De B. Vertamatti * Carlo Vogele * Nathan Wall * Royce Wesley * Ricky Wight * Alon Winterstein * Anthony Ho Wong * Stephen Wong * Michael Wu * Tom Zach * Ron Zorman Crowds, Fix & Additional Animation: * Michael Bidinger * Isabela Bradley * James W. Brown * Joshua Dai * Youri Dekker * Andrew Gonzalez * Richard Gunzer * Jordi Onate Isal * Montaque Ruffin * Jane Stewart * Luis Carlos Uribe * Animation Tools Lead * Bret Parker * Animation Shot Support * Daniel Campbell * June Foster * Robert Gibbs * Todd R. Krish Animation Coordinator: * Matt DeMartini Animation Technical Coordinator: * Freddie Sulit Animation Fix Coordinator: * Dallas Kane Animation Production Assistant: * Daniel LaPook Characters: * Character Manager: * Mary Van Escobar Character Modeling Lead Artist: * Lou Hamou-Lhadj Character Shading Lead Artist: * Ana Gabriela Lacaze Additional Character Supervision: * Brian Green Character Modeling & Articulation Artists: * Jared Fong * Michael Honsel * Richard Hurrey * Li-Lian Ku * Alonso Martinez * Salvatore Melluso * Jonathan Page * Kevin Singleton * Ian Steplowski * Audrey Wong Character Shading Artists: * Trent Crow * Masha Ellsworth * Laura Hainke * Michael Kilgore * Maria Lee * Stacey Truman * Weera Tom Wichitsripornkul * Athena Xenakis * Bill Zahn * Character Groom Artists * Jacob Brooks * Laura Hainke * Ben Porter Additional Character Modeling & Articulation: * Jason Bickerstaff * Bernhard Haux * Austin Lee * Alexander Nehls * Sajan Skaria * Jacob Speirs * Peter Tieryas Additional Character Shading: * Laura Beth Albright * Robert Moyer Character Coordinators: * Jessica Yaffa Shamash * Daniel Combs Sets: Sets Manager: * Sabine O Sullivan * Sets Modeling Lead * Gastón Ugarte Sets Shading Lead: * Andy Whittock Sets Technical Lead: * Matt Kuruc Sets Dressing Lead: * Tom Miller Additional Sets Management: * Mari Aizawa * Daniel A. Goodman Sets Modeling Artists: * Mike Altman * Neil Blevins * Greg Peltz * Nick Pitera * Josh Qualtieri * Dave Strick * Josh West * Raymond V. Wong Set Dressing Artists: * Joshua Mills * Kristen Needham * P. Antonio Piedra * Nick Pitera * Frank Tai * Sophie Vincelette * Christina Garcia Sets Technical Artists: * David Dixon * David Luoh * Lane Pertusi * Inigo Quilez * Nancy Tsang Sets Shading Artists: * Eric Andraos * Alec Bartsch * Benjamin Beech * Neil Blevins * Tracy Lee Church * Jack Hattori * Thomas Jordan * Peter Roe * Richard Snyder * Megan Stifter * Weera Tom Wichitsripornkul * Athena Xenakis * Sets Coordinators * Rebecca Euphrat * Jessica Kelly * Freddie Sulit Additional Sets Artists: * Francisco De La Torre * Nathan Fariss * Alexander Hessler * Rui Tong Volumetric Clouds: Volumetric Clouds Manager: * Megan Bartel Volumetric Clouds Architect: * Magnus Wrenninge Volumetric Clouds Artists: * David Batte * Randy Berrett * Donald Fong * Cody Harrington * Markus Kranzler * Laura Murphy * P. Antonio Piedra * Martin Sebastian Senn Simulation & Crowds: Simulation & Crowds Manager: * Mary Van Escobar Vegetation Simulation Architect: * Olivier Soares Lead Crowds Artist: * Hemagiri Arumugam Additional Simulation Supervision: * Brad Winemiller Additional Crowds Supervision: * Michael Lorenzen Additional Simulation & Crowds Management: * Adrian Ochoa Simulation & Crowds Artists: * Frank Aalbers * Jacob Brooks * Patrick Coleman * Mariana Galindo * Daniel Garcia * Stephen Matthew Gustafson * Paul Kanyuk * Laurie Kim * Sonoko Konishi * Aimei Kutt * David Lally * Thomas Moser * Leon Jeongwook Park * Samantha Raja * Edgar Rodriguez Additional Simulation & Crowds Artists: * Jiayi Chong * Per Karlsson * Tiffany Erickson Klohn * Hsiao-Hsien Lo * J.D. Northrup * Emily Weihrich * Bill Wise Simulation & Crowds Coordinator: * Junn Lee Sweatbox: Sweatbox Manager: * Jaclyn Simon Sweatbox Coordinator: * Timothy Hahn Effects: Effects Manager: * Krissy Cababa Effects Technical Lead: * Michael K. O'Brien Effects Leads: * Keith Daniel Klohn * Stephen Marshall Development & Effects Artists: * Tolga Goktekin * Michael Hall * Vincent Serritella Additional Effects Supervision: * Ferdi Scheepers Additional Effects Management: * Pamela Darrow Effects Artists: * Amit Baadkar * Matthew Benson * Gary Bruins * Hosuk Chang * Sarah Beth Eisinger * Shaun Galinak * Henry Garcia * Greg Gladstone * Dave Hale * Cody Harrington * Jason Johnston * Tobin Jones * Carl Kaphan * Eric Lacroix * David Lipton * John Lockwood * Nick Lucas * Leon Jeongwook Park * Michael Rice * Krzysztof Rost * Lana Chen Sun * Enrique Vila * Bill Watral * Andrew Wheeler Additional Effects: * Chris Chapman * Allen Hemberger * Tim Speltz Effects Coordinators: * Claire Faggioli * Kate Charlotte Hodges * Lisa Fotheringham Lighting: Lighting Managers: * Sarah Jo Helton * Jesus Martinez Lighting Supervisors: * Tim Best * Jonathan Pytko * Lighting Lead: * Jordan Rempel Compositing Lead: * Esdras Varagnolo * Lightspeed Lead: * Renee Tam Additional Lighting Supervision: * Erik Smitt Additional Lightspeed Lead: * Tim Babb Master Lighting Artists: * Lloyd Bernberg * Brian Boyd * Alfonso Caparrini * Mathieu Cassagne * Ye Won Cho * Danielle Feinberg * Jonathan Kiker * Ken Lao * Andy Lin * Emmanuel Maniez * Luke Martorelli * Maria Powers * Jose L. Ramos Serrano * Sudeep Rangaswamy * Angelique Reisch * Philip Shoebottom * Michael Sparber * Kim White Shot Lighting Artists: * Mimia Arbelaez * Maxwell Bickley * Jeremy Birn * Ed Chen * Charu Clark * Keith Cormier * Kathleen Cosby * Magen Sara Farrar * James Gettinger * Jessica Harvill * Wen-Chin Hsu * Steven James * Sungyeon Joh * Amy Rae Jones * Jae H. Kim * Linhan Li * Ronman Yiu Yan Ng * Burt Peng * Vandana Reddy Sahrawat * Julien Schreyer * David Shavers Lightspeed Technical Directors: * Bena Currin * Dan Englesson * James L. Jackson * Heegun Lee * Jonathan Penney * Donald Schmidt Lighting Coordinators: * Pauline Chu * Jessica Yaffa Shamash * Cristina Maurodopulos Hecker Rendering & Global Technology: Rendering & Global Technology Manager: * Jaclyn Simon Additional Global Technology Leadership: * Nigel Hardwidge * Maxwell Planck Rendering & Global Technology Artists: * Andrew Butts * Marlena Fecho * Daniel Garcia * Robert Graf * Philip Graham * Florian Hecht * Jay-Vincent Jones * Alexander Kolliopoulos * Jacob Merrell * Tom Nettleship * Ariela Nurko Fedorov * Chen Shen * Ryusuke Villemin Additional Global Technology Artists: * Stephan Vladimir Bugaj * Chris Horvath * Brett Warne Rendering & Global Technology Coordinators: * Ali Charlesworth * David Sokolosky * Rendering Intern * James Bartolozzi Production: Assistant to the Producer * Jennifer MacVittie Assistants to the Director: * Susan Eggett * Sarah Farber Production Office Manager: * Tricia Andres Assistant Production Accountant: * Maxwell Ernst Feature Relations Manager: * Margo Zimmerman Feature Relations Coordinator: * Melissa Bernabei-Morrison Production Office Assistants: * Laura Finell * Tim Power Global Production Assistant: * Mary Runyon Additional Production Support: * Dallis Anderson * Melissa Fuller * Jessica Heidt * Angela Petrella * Rosemary Reese * Lori Richardson * Andy Sakhrani * Christopher 'Stu' Stewart * Michael Tucker * Veronica Watson Production Dialogue: Original Dialogue Mixers: * Vince Caro * Doc Kane Stereoscopic 3D: Stereoscopic Supervisor: * Bob Whitehill * Manager * Danielle Cambridge * Rendering * Ryan Howell * Bonnie Tai Shimomi Production Assistant: * Jessica Katz Director of Stereoscopic Production: * Joshua Hollander Post Production: Director: * Cynthia Slavens Post Production Supervisor, Home Entertainment: * Eric Pearson Post Production Supervisor, Ancillary * Erick Ziegler * Senior Scientist * Dominic Glynn Manager: * Robert Tachoires * Administration Manager * Beth Sullivan Post Production Coordinator, Theatrical: * Rebecca Euphrat Post Production Coordinator: * Jeremy Quist Production Resource Associate: * Christine Wilcock Mastering Supervisor: * Robin Leigh Colorist: * Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator: * Susan Brunig Theatrical Mastering Specialist: * Erik Anderson Post Production Engineering Manager: * Andra Smith Post Production Engineering Lead: * Laura Savidge Media Systems Architect: * Stewart Birnam Software Engineering: * Winston O. Good * Michael Mahony * Felix Santiago Mastering Coordinator: * Amy Nawrocki Media Control Center Operators: * Glenn Kasprzycki * Christopher Knight * Richard Pinkham Senior Projectionist: * John Hazelton * Projectionist * Bryan Dennis Projection Scheduler: * Anthony David Duran International Production Manager: * Cynthia Lusk Stereo & International Tech Lead: * Jay Carina International Technical Team: * Mark Adams * Patrick James International Editorial: * Charles Choo * Title Design * Laura Meyer Post Production Assistant: * Rachael Bigelow Media Control Assistant: * Samantha Benedetti Render Pipeline Group: Manager: * Anne Pia Technical Lead: * Josh Grant Team: * Kate Cronin * Nino Ellington * Boris Krasnoiarov * Yun Lien * Eric Peden * Zachary Repasky * Eric Salituro Post Production Sound: * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor: * Shannon Mills Re-Recording Mixers: * Michael Semanick * Tom Johnson Dialogue Supervisor: * Daniel Laurie Sound Effects Editors: * Josh Gold * J.R. Grubbs * Nia Hansen Assistant Supervising Sound Editor: * Steve Orlando Sound Apprentice: * Samson Neslund Foley Artists: * John Roesch * Ronni Brown Foley Mixer: * Kyle Rochlin Assistant Re-Recording Mixer: * Tony Sereno Engineering Services: * James Austin Digital Editorial Support: * Scott Levine Audio/Video Transfer: * Marco Alicea Post-Production Sound Accountant: * Jessica Engel Client Services: * Eva Porter Music: * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan. * Music Supervisor: Tom MacDougall. * Music Orchestrated and Conducted by: Nicholas Dood. * Published by: Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI)/Pixar Music (BMI) Featured Musicians: * Grand Piano, Grandma's Porch Piano, Toy Piano, Piano, Kazoo, Slide Whistle: Mychael Danna. * Cittern, Cuatro, Cumbus, Bouzouki, Harpolek, Saz, Guitar, Banjo, Mandolin, Stringed Instruments: Jeff Danna. * Native American Flute, Flute, Recorder, Wind Instruments: Wayne Hankin * Fiddle: John Manalo. * Percussion: Sharlene San Pedro. * Upright Bass: Nikki Bagaporo. * Harmonica: Nash Aguas. Pixar Studio Team: Administration: * Allysa Amundson * Heather Feng-Yanu * Valerie Graf * Meghan E. Langham * Danielle Rae Levin * Michelle Moretta Lightner * Cherise Miller * Tanya Oskanian * John Shannon * Wendy Dale Tanzillo * Seth Van Booven Business & Legal Affairs: * Serena Dettman * Richard Guo * Jennie Jensen * Brynn Mohagen * Lara Lesieur Pendleton * Jody Weinberg Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing: * Kelly Bonbright * Catherine Foreman * Mandy Freund * Molly Jones * Christopher Meeker * Jonathan Rodriguez * Michael del Rosario * Rob Rowe * Jen Tan * Scott Tilley * Laura Uyeda * Jay Ward Craft Services by Luxo Café: * Jennifer Johnston * Vivian Rodriguez * Andrea Aleman * Melissa Anderson * Clinton Cook * Douglas Monsalud * Daniel Deitz * Aaron Grimm * Marylou Jaso * Derrick Jones * Sara Kosuth * Noah Laflin * Matthew Lawrence * Tyler Pritchard * Julio Quintero * Zach Schneiderman * Glenn Seto * Molly Wittenstein Documentary & Home Entertainment Production: * Sarah Dunham * Christina F. Julian * Tony Kaplan * Erica Milsom * Chelsea Walton * Facility Operations * Patty Bonfilio * Daniel Alvarez * James Andereggen * Michael Blackmon II * Marco Castellanos * Kyle Charley * Michael Douglass, Jr. * Matt Gagnebin * Michael Hitson * Nick Kolidakis * Hsiao Liu * Edgar A. Ochoa * Joey Roch Ramirez * Peter Schreiber * Bill Shea * Brian Torres Finance: * Mark Joseph * Stephanie Pham Aganon * Megan Albert * Nancy Garretson Case * Michelle Liu Chung * Kristi Gamble * Timothy Glass * Valerie Hathaway * Kentaro Hinoki * Heather D.C. Jackson * Kheron Jones-Kassing * Kate Lardiere * Michelle Lopez * Kacy Naylor * Rosana Neciuk * Karen Perry * Kristina Ruud-Hewitt * Michelle Simons * Shari Villarde * Deana Walker * Annette Wang * Sue Williams * Human Resources * Erica Perkins * Kim Diaz * Peggy Dollaghan * Jennifer Dunlap * Edwin Fabian * Elise Foss * Graham Gibson * Nathaniel Harting * Anika Holloway * Ryan Howe * Jennylyn Mercado Huynh * Erin McGarry Krueger * Marcos Navarrete * Allison Parker * Rebecca Pigg * Maggie M. Randriamamonjy * Marketing * Jonathan Garson * Britney Best * James G. Dashe * Andy Dreyfus * Lisa Fletcher * Adam Gates * Cherie Hammond * Holly Lloyd * Sureena Mann * Angela Marie Mistretta * Desiree Mourad * Shannon Nicosia * Silvia Palara * Lee Rasé * Kim Ross * David Sameth * Laurie Schrey * Tasha Sounart * Brian Tanaka * Jesse Weglein * Clayborn Welch * Timothy Zohr Pixar University & Archives: * Elyse Klaidman * Collin Allen * Liz Borges-Herzog Welburn * Trish Carney * Leila Chesloff * Sharon Dovas * Christine Freeman * Brianne Gallagher * David R. Haumann * Maren Jones * Karen Kiser * Tia W. Kratter * Shana Levin * Michelle Lindsey Radcliff * Adrienne Ranft * Juliet Roth * Tiffany Taira * Melissa Woods * Jamie Woolf Promotional Animation: * Andrew Gordon * Bradley Furnish * Nicole Paradis Grindle * Stephanie Hamilton * Jeanette Marker * Claire Munzer * Justin Ritter Publicity: * Michael Agulnek * Nicole Albertson * Krissy Bailey * Deborah Coleman * Briana Gardner * Susanne Lally * Hasia Sroat * Chris Wiggum Renderman Development: * Katrin Bratland * James Burgess * Per Christensen * Ray Davis * Julian Fong * Stephen Friedman * Ian Hsieh * Andrew Kensler * Charlie Kilpatrick * David M. Laur * Philippe Leprince * Cliff Ramshaw * Trina M. Roy * Brian Savery * Brenden Schubert * Jonathan Shade * Adam Wood-Gaines * Wayne Wooten Renderman Sales & Marketing: * Christopher Ford * Renee Lamri * Peter Moxom * Dylan Sisson * Wendy Wirthlin * Safety & Security * Alana Forrest * John Bennett * Marlon Castro * Paul Chideya * Richard Cogger * Angela Guzman * Jeffrey Lubey * Mlinzi Majigiza * Arthur McDade III * Adrian Rico Galvez * Allan Rivera * Joni Superticioso * Chris Taylor Software Research & Development: * Engineering Leadership * Jeremy Cowles * George Elkoura * F. Sebastian Grassia * Thomas Hahn * Christophe Hery * Hayley Iben * Michael B. Johnson * Chris King * Steve Lavietes * Josh Minor * Daniel Leaf Nunes * Cory Omand * Jack Paulus * Davide Pesare * Susan Salituro * Ryan Stelzleni * Dirk Van Gelder * Douglas Waters * Adam Woodbury * Florian Zitzelsberger Management & Design: * Gregory Finch * Sue Maatouk Kalache * Alicia Mooty * Sowmya Natarajan * Bill Polson * Sarah Shen * Jilliene Tongson * Jessica Tran * David Wehr Core Engineering: * David Baraff * Sunya Boonyatera * Shriram Neelakanta Iyer * Brett Levin * John Loy * Alex Mohr * Florian Sauer * Takahito Tejima * David G. Yu Foundation: * Ryan Bujnowicz * Robert Ell * Mckay Farley * John LeGrande * Doug Letterman * Matthew Parrott * Gates Roberg-Clark * Chris Schoeneman * Carl Jon Van Arsdall * Jack Zhao Look Development: * Jim Atkinson * Joachim De Deken * Daniel Lasry * Daniel McCoy * Shawn Neely * Stephan Steinbach * Brandon Wang * John Warren * Richard Yoshioka Presto Animation System: * Allison Bianchi * Malcolm Blanchard * Juei Chang * David Eberle * Matthias Goerner * Mark Hessler * Ryan Kautzman * Jason Kim * Venkateswaran Krishna * Deneb Meketa * Gary Monheit * Arun Rao * Corey Revilla * Burton Siu * Christine Waggoner * Production Software * Philip Floetotto * Peter Nye Research: * Tom Duff * Tony Derose * Kurt Fleischer * Mark Meyer * Danny Nahmias * Sets Technical * Paul Edmondson * Jamie Hecker * Edward Luong * Eliot Smyrl * Story & Editorial * Julian Y.C. Chen * Phred Lender * Kyle Mcdaniel * Stefan Schulze Systems: * Technical Leads * Dale Bewley * Lars R. Damerow * Joseph Frost * Grant Gatzke * Thomas Indermaur * Chris Lasell * David Nahman-Ramos * Wil Phan * David Sotnick * Management * Joel Bruck * Tyler Fazakerley * Alisa Gilden * May Pon * M.t. Silvia * Christopher C. Walker Support, Administration & Operations, Data Management, Mac & Windows, Media Systems and Telecom * Wesley Callow * Shaun Brown * Tlaloc Alvarez * Chris Collins * Shawn Hovis * Ling Hsu * Mark Harrison * Nic Bishop * Darren Latimer * Michael Stewart Johnson * Jane Murphy * Heidi Stettner * Daryn Cash * Joanna Laurent * Mark Pananganan * Animation Support * Mike Sundy * J. Darion Cuevas * Edgar Quinones Unix * Robert Hamrick * Hardware * Dan Hoffman * Steven Ricks * Peter Kaldis * Matthew Muhili Lindahl * Ricky Der * Cory Ander Knox * Jessica Wan * Nelson Sette Siu * Sara Sampson * Leslie Law * Erin M. Merchant * Jason Watkins * Charles Sochin * Ian Westcott * Henry Chau * Terry Lee Moseley Storage, Web Development, Backups and Financial Systems: * Benjamin Rillie * Eric Bermender * Christine Jones * Jonathan Hadden * Tiffany Reno Fung * Bryan Bird * Brian Lovrin * Jose Richard Ignacio * Peter Plackowski * Andy Thomas * Darla Lovrin * Bob Morgan * Nicholas Zehner * Peter Ward * Sean Stephenson * Rudy Jason Vucelich Theme Parks: * Anthony A. Apodaca * Keri Cicolani * Liz Gazzano * Roger Gould * Heidi Holman * Donna Quattropani * Krista Sheffler * Carol Wang * Development * Becca Bressler * Heather Eisner * Amy Ellenwood * Lauren Halberg * Emily Mollenkopf * Dana Murray * Karen Paik * James Roderick * Erika Schmidt * Jenni Tsoi * Samantha Wilson Production Babies: * Aaron * Alex * Alyssa * Ansen * Ava * Benjamin * Boone * Caleb * Caroline * Catelyn * Charlotte * Clio * Daniella * Diego * Dylan & Daniel * Elaena * Eli * Elliot * Emilia & Marco * Emily * Emma * Eva * Evelyn Fern * Evelyn Rose * Griffin * Harry * Hugo * Iona * Kaia * Kylie * Leo * Levi * Luca * Lucas * Lucille * Luke James * Luke Stephen * Maggie * Maisie * Mikayla * Naja * Nathan * Nicholas * Noelle * Oliver * Opal * Owen * Philip * Riley * Rose * Serina * Taiga * Theo * Theodore * Toma * Zoe Special Thanks: The McKay Family - Joe, Joyce, Gabriel, Claire, Luke, Anna Rose, and JoAnn * Darla K. Anderson * Brené Brown * Josh Cooley * Michael Fong * Mike Fu * Sheila Heen * Derek Hutton * Brian Larsen * Melanie Rehberg * Ken Rider * Ramsie Rue * Hope Strong The Disney Story Trust: * Stuart Sumida Pixar Senior Creative Team: * Mark Andrews * Brad Bird * Mary Coleman * Pete Docter * Brian Fee * John Lasseter * Bob Peterson * Dan Scanlon * Peter Sohn * Andrew Stanton * Lee Unkrich Pixar Production Senior Managers: * Lourdes Marquez Alba * Andrew Beall * Pamela J. Choy * Nancy Howard * Eben F. Ostby * Susan Tatsuno Pixar Senior Technology Team: * John Kirkman * Steve May * Guido Quaroni Pixar Senior Leadership Team: * Ed Catmull * Lindsey Collins * Marc S. Greenberg * Jim Kennedy * Lori McAdams * Jim Morris * Thomas Porter Animated With Presto Animation System Rendered with Renderman Motion Picture Association of America Dolby Atoms™ Original Soundtrack Available on: Walt Disney Records Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™  Elevation source data courtesy of the U.S. Geological Survey ©2015 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made.  We are grateful to: The Family and Friends of The Good Dinosaur Crew Your love and support made this film possible. Distributed by: Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at: Pixar Animation Studios (Emeryville, California) Category:Pixar Credits